texaschainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Leatherface/2nd Timeline
Bubba Sawyer, famously known as Leatherface, is the main antagonist in Leatherface (2017), The Texas Chain Saw Massacre and Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. He wears masks made of human skin and engages in murder and cannibalism alongside his inbred family. Biography Bubba Sawyer since his childhood was pushed by his family, to kill using a chainsaw, however he was unable to. After leading a teenage girl named Beth Hartman into a death trap in 1955, her father, sheriff Hal Hartman has Bubba committed to a Mental Institution, he was there for almost ten years. In 1965 he escaped with several other patients from the institution. Lizzy, the nurse escapes from Bubba's house, when Bubba caught her she told him that his mother is crazy, immediately Bubba cuts her head with the chainsaw. On the final scene Bubba is becoming in Leatherface, using Lizzy's face as his first mask. The original film never showed Leatherface without one of his human-hide faces on. Leatherface used to work as a butcher at the meat factory. Gunnar Hansen, who portrayed Leatherface in the original 1974 film, sees Leatherface as "completely under the control of his family. He'll do whatever they tell him to do. He's a little bit afraid of them." Tobe Hooper portrays Leatherface as a "big baby" who kills in self-defense because he feels threatened. In the first film, Leatherface shows fear when new people enter his home. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre When Kirk enters through the unlocked door of the Sawyer house, Leatherface suddenly appears and kills Kirk with a hammer. Pam enters soon after, and trips into a room filled with furniture made from human bones. She attempts to flee, but Leatherface catches her, and impales her on a meathook, making her watch as he butchers Kirk with a chainsaw. Jerry heads out to look for Pam and Kirk at sunset. He sees the house and finds Pam, still alive, inside a freezer. Before he can react, Leatherface kills him. With darkness falling, Sally and Franklin set out to find their friends. As they near the neighboring house and call out, Leatherface lunges from the darkness and kills Franklin with a chainsaw. Sally runs toward the house, and finds the desiccated remains of the family's grandmother upstairs. She escapes from Leatherface by jumping through a second-floor window, and flees to the gas station. The man at the gas station brings Sally home while Leatherface, now dressed as a woman, serves dinner. Leatherface and the hitchhiker bring down their Grandpa. He is revealed to be alive when he sucks blood from a cut on Sally's finger. They decide that Grandpa, the best killer in the old slaughterhouse, should kill Sally. He tries to hit her with a hammer, but he is too weak. In the ensuing struggle, she breaks free, leaps through a window, and flees to the road. Leatherface and the hitchhiker give chase, but the hitchhiker is run over and killed by a passing truck. Leatherface attacks the truck with his chainsaw, and when the driver stops to help; the driver knocks down Leatherface with a pipe wrench, causing the chainsaw to cut his leg. The driver flees, and Sally escapes in the back of a passing pickup truck as Leatherface maniacally flails his chainsaw in the air. Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III Leatherface bludgeons a young woman to death with a sledgehammer and cuts off her face to make it into a mask while her sister Sara watches from a nearby window. Sometime later, a couple traveling through Texas, Michelle and Ryan, are ambushed by Leatherface but they manage to drive off unscathed. Afterwards, Michelle, Ryan, and another driver, a survivalist named Benny, crash when a bloodied man named Tex leaps in front of the car. Benny flees and encounters Leatherface, but is saved by Sara, who had earlier escaped Leatherface. Benny learns that Sara's entire family was killed, and that Leatherface and his family are watching the roads. Benny hears Michelle and Ryan calling for him and leaves Sara; Leatherface kills her with his chainsaw a short time later. Leatherface then attacks Michelle and Ryan, capturing the latter when he gets caught in a bear trap. When Leatherface returns home, Tex equips him a large golden chainsaw with the words "The saw is family" engraved on it. Leatherface prepares to kill Michelle, but Benny opens fire on the house with an automatic rifle. In the process, Anne is killed, Tinker and Tex are injured, and Michelle escapes. Michelle flees to the woods, pursued by Leatherface, while Benny fights and eventually burns Tex alive. Benny rushes to Michelle's aid, but is apparently killed by Leatherface. As dawn breaks, Michelle reaches the main road and rests on an abandoned tire, before Alfredo's pickup truck, driven by a surviving Benny, stops in front of her. As Benny helps her into the truck, Alfredo appears and attacks him from behind with a sledgehammer. Benny avoids Alfredo's attacks, and Michelle shoots Alfredo in the chest with a shotgun before the pair drive away, unaware that Leatherface is revving his chainsaw some distance away. Gallery Leatherface.png|Killer Mask Leatherface Pretty Woman Mask.png|Pretty Woman Mask Leatherface Old Woman mask.png|Old Woman Mask Leatherface mask part 3.png|Part 3 Mask